torpe
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [WORDS #2] Memangnya dosa apa sih yang membuat Mikoshiba masih aja jomblo sampai sekarang? (OOC, AR, OC.) #KAMVRETTerselubung


**torpe**

* * *

 **Gekkan** **Shoujo** **Nozaki-kun** **characters** © Izumi Tsubaki

 **Cover** **picture** © Izumi Tsubaki (edited by YV)

 **torpe** © Yoshina Vanatala

No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **WARNING** : Maybe OOC ( _out of character_ ). AR ( _alternate-reality_ ). OC ( _original character_ ) numpang lewat. MikoshibaSakura yang gak jelas. Bahasa ala kadarnya yang penting oke. /apaansih

* * *

Request from Miu-chan. Dedicated for her, and YOU ALL READERS.

Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

Mikoshiba baru saja datang ke sekolah di pagi hari.

Hari ini sama seperti hari biasanya. Tenang dan damai sentosa. Oh, di luar sana sedikit gerimis tapi Mikoshiba memutuskan untuk tidak membawa payung karena dia lagi malas banget.

Mikoshiba baru saja memasuki ruang loker saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang sedang terjadi tepat di depan loker miliknya.

"Pagi, Hara-chan."

"Pagi juga, Kenji-kun—ano, ini masih pagi loh, Kenji-kun."

"Kenapa? Aku ke sini, 'kan, cuma mau menyapa kamu."

"Ih, genit!"

 _HELL_.

Bersyukurlah kalian berdua, Mikoshiba masih bisa menahan emosinya!

"Permisi, gua mau lewat." Sembari menahan gondok, Mikoshiba berjalan di tengah orang yang lagi pacaran itu dengan seenaknya. Ya dia tidak peduli. Ini masih terbilang pagi banget—jam 7 pagi waktu setempat—dan SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN PACARAN DI DEPAN LOKER MILIK SEORANG JOMBLO, HAH!

Ya dia adalah Mikoshiba Mikoto, 16 tahun, seorang jomblo yang sama sekali tidak mau disebut ngenes karena sebenarnya dia masih laku di pasaran. Cuma karena harganya terlalu mahal aja, makanya dia masih _available_ tanpa ada yang memiliki sampai sekarang. Tunggu, emangnya dia ini baju apa?

Bukan, bukan gitu maksud dia.

Lalu Mikoshiba membuka pintu loker dengan kunci, kemudian mengambil beberapa benda dari dalam loker tersebut. Merasa sudah cukup, dia pun menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu loker.

Dia beranjak dari depan lokernya dan lagi-lagi harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit sebagai seorang jomblo.

"Hara-chan, nanti siang ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke?"

"Uhm, kayanya ada sih. Kita berdua aja?"

"Kalau kamu mau, ajak teman juga boleh."

"Oh, beneran?"

"Tentu aja. Buat kamu apa sih, yang enggak?"

 _ENYAH KALIAN DARI HADAPAN GUAAAAA._ Mikoshiba menjerit di dalam hati sambil garuk-garuk dinding. Oh lupakan jeritan jomblo itu.

"Mikoshiba-kun, pagi!"

"Eh, oh, pagi. Sakura-chan." Dia tersadar dari kutukannya dan menyahuti sapaan seorang cewek yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya. Ya, namanya adalah Sakura Chiyo. Cewek enerjik yang memiliki ciri khas yaitu pita merah polkadot yang bertengger di atas rambut jingganya, dan senyum lebar selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan Mikoshiba mengakui bahwa pesona Sakura lumayan menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi ya. Kalau dia pikir-pikir lagi, nasib Sakura kurang lebih mirip dengan nasibnya sekarang. Sama-sama ngenes.

"Oh iya. Mikoshiba-kun ada lihat Nozaki-kun, gak?"

Sungguh. Ini baru pagi sekali. Kenapa Sakura tahu-tahu sudah mencari Nozaki?

"Ah, aku gak ada lihat tuh. Aku baru aja datang sih," jawab Mikoshiba. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uhm. Buku catatanku tertinggal di apartemennya. Aku baru ingat tadi pagi. Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya supaya dia membawakannya, tapi tidak ada balasan. Jadi aku khawatir kalau dia tidak membacanya."

Oh, ternyata itu alasannya.

Tunggu, kenapa Mikoshiba harus lega?

"Sepertinya buku catatan itu sangat penting untukmu."

"Yaiyalah. Hari ini ada pelajaran Sejarah Jepang, dan kalau catatanku sampai hilang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti!"

"Oh. Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Meskipun orangnya kaya gitu, dia pasti ingat membawanya. Setahuku dia bukan orang yang pelupa."

"Aku harap begitu." Senyumnya sempat memudar walaupun hanya sesaat. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Mikoshiba-kun! Aku harus ke kelas sekarang!"

"Eh, iya. Sampai nanti."

Selanjutnya Mikoshiba hanya diam memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang perlahan menjauh darinya, kemudian benar-benar lenyap ketika cewek itu berbelok di persimpangan.

Dan hei, Mikoshiba sama sekali tidak salah, 'kan?

Kalau sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia diam-diam suka sama Sakura?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baiklah. Ini memang terkesan maksa. Tapi Mikoshiba ingin kalian mempercayai ini walaupun mungkin hanya ada di dalam mimpi kalian.

"Mikoshiba-kun!"

Dan Mikoshiba benci ini sebenarnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Ketika ada beberapa cewek memanggilnya, mendadak sindrom "cowok _gentle_ "nya muncul tanpa permisi. Padahal rencananya dia mau cepat-cepat pulang supaya dia gak ketemu siapa-siapa lagi.

Tapi nyatanya Tuhan masih suka menyiksa dia dari tadi pagi. Orang pacaran, ketemu si anu (?), trus apa lagi ini?

"Mikoshiba-kun, sekarang kami berdua harus ikut remedial, dan dua teman kami lainnya yang piket hari ini gak masuk karena sakit. Mikoshiba-kun bisa menggantikan kami, gak? Hari ini aja kok!"

Sebenarnya Mikoshiba pengen banget menolak. Karena hari ini dia capek banget. Mana banyak PR lagi. Tapi ya karena sindromnya itu, jadi tanpa sadar dia mengiyakan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menggantikan kalian. Buat kalian, apa sih, yang enggak?"

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Mikoshiba benar-benar putus asa dan pasrah.

"Beneran, Mikoshiba-kun?"

Mikoshiba masang tampang sok kece. "Tentu saja."

"Yay! Makasih banyak, Mikoshiba-kun! Kami sangat tertolong!" Kedua makhluk cewek itu kemudian memeluk Mikoshiba secara bersamaan, dengan kecepatan setara dengan kedipan mata, lalu melepaskannya begitu saja. "Kami pergi dulu ya, Mikoshiba-kun! Sampai nanti!"

"Ya! Sampai nanti!"

Sial, Mikoshiba sangat benci ini.

"Kenapa harus aku yang piket hari ini...," Cowok berambut merah itu mulai mengeluh. "Padahal baru kemarin aku piket..."

Siapa suruh punya sindrom "cowok _gentle_ ".

Jadi Mikoshiba mencoba untuk menerima nasibnya. Dia masuk kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil sapu... tidak. Baru melihat bendanya saja dia sudah sangat malas. Lalu dia berbalik, memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lainnya saja seperti menutup jendela dan mengganti air vas bunga. Ya, sejenis itu saja.

Tiba-tiba Mikoshiba melihat Sakura berjalan sembari mengangkat sebuah tumpukan buku yang tinggi. Mata beriris ungu milik cewek itu mengarah pada buku-buku tersebut, mungkin dia was-was kalau saja tiba-tiba tumpukan itu longsor—

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kyaa!"

"H-hei! Sakura-chan!"

Mikoshiba spontan ikutan memekik bersama Sakura ketika cewek itu dengan cepat terjatuh.

Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat jatuh terjerambab, Mikoshiba sigap menangkap kedua bahu milik cewek itu.

Mikoshiba terkejut, Sakura terkejut. Buku-buku tadi terlempar ke Mikoshiba, dan Sakura menoleh pada Mikoshiba. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama cengo.

Masalah utamanya itu, kenapa Mikoshiba harus menangkap bahunya?

Dalam sepersekian detik, mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Jendela, pintu, lantai, dan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai cuma dianggap ilusi semata.

"M-Mikoshiba-kun..."

Mikoshiba sendiri cuma nganga. Dia tadi hanya refleks, jadi semua ini tiba-tiba berlangsung tanpa disadarinya.

"Ano, tanganmu, Mikoshiba-kun."

Cowok itu langsung tersadar, dan tanpa ngomong apa-apa, Mikoshiba segera melepas tangannya dari Sakura. Sumpah, tadi dia gak sengaja kok.

"... kamu gak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba Mikoshiba jadi canggung. Lalu matanya melihat ke lantai, banyak buku berhamburan, jadi spontan saja dia membantu mengumpulkan kembali buku-buku tersebut.

"Yah, aku gak apa-apa kok." Sakura tersenyum dan ikut merapikan buku-buku tersebut. Setelahnya, Sakura pun memekik dengan panik. "Oh iya! Aku harus cepat-cepat ke ruang guru!"

"Aku bantu bawakan deh." Mikoshiba merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah menghambat perjalanan Sakura, jadi dia menawarkan bantuan. Lagipula, dia bisa sekalian modus, 'kan?

"Uhm, gak usah."

"Nanti nabrak lagi."

Sakura mengangkat buku-buku itu lagi, dan langsung berjalan menjauh dari Mikoshiba. Senyum pahit ada di wajahnya. "Aku harus cepat-cepat. Maaf ya, Mikoshiba-kun!"

Lalu Sakura pergi.

Dan Mikoshiba pun menangis di tempat.

Segitunya kah dia tidak diharapkan?

Setelah memastikan bahwa kelas sudah (tidak) bersih, Mikoshiba segera pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Di tengah perjalanannya, Mikoshiba bertemu Sakura lagi. Tapi kali ini cewek itu tidak sendirian, dia bersama orang lain.

Nozaki Umetarou. 16 tahun. Seorang siswa SMA merangkap seorang komikus _shoujo_ _manga_.

Entah kenapa, meskipun ini terkesan sangat sangat klise dan lebay, Mikoshiba merasa sakitnya tuh di sini.

Tapi cowok itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Sakura dan Nozaki berjalan di dekat pintu gerbang, sementara Mikoshiba masih berada di depan pintu koridor sekolah. Dia memang bisa melihat mereka, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Mikoshiba mulai berpikir, kasihan sekali Sakura. Ya, Mikoshiba suka sama cewek yang suka sama cowok lain. Tapi tragisnya, cowok lain ini orangnya... gak peka.

Tragis banget, 'kan?

Mikoshiba tidak tahu apakah dia paham atau tidak, mengenai bagaimana cara pikir seorang cewek. Tapi seringkali Mikoshiba mendengar bahwa seorang cewek bisa cenderung berharap berlebihan jika sudah suka sama seseorang, apalagi kalau orang itu juga memperlakukan cewek itu seperti orang yang spesial.

Meskipun persepsi itu mirip seperti kasus Sakura ini?

Dia berpikir, Sakura masih tetap bertahan dengan kelakuan Nozaki yang kadang bikin orang gregetan itu, karena dia merasa masih punya harapan.

Oh sungguh, Mikoshiba tidak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti ini.

"Mikoshiba-kun?"

Oh hentikan, Sakura. Jangan menghipnotis Mikoshiba seperti itu. ATAU KAU AKAN MEMBUATNYA GILA.

Ehm, maaf. Barusan ada sedikit kesalahan teknis.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Mikoshiba segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mikoshiba-kun, kenapa dari tadi pagi keliatan melamun terus?" Sakura terdengar cemas. "Kalau sakit, seharusnya Mikoshiba-kun gak usah masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Uh, aku, yah, gak apa-apa. Cuma mikir kenapa hari ini dingin banget." Mikoshiba gagal beralibi. Tapi mumpung Sakura juga mikir gitu, jadi cowok ngenes ini pun selamat.

"Oh, benar juga. Tadi pagi hujan gerimis sih."

Mikoshiba mengangguk. "Trus kamu ngapain di sini?"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura salah tingkah. Oh stop. Jangan bikin Mikoshiba salah paham, plis.

"Aku... mau buang sampah aja kok."

"Oh gitu..."

Trus canggung.

"Sakura-chan."

"Ya?"

"Kamu masih ada urusan di sini? Soalnya aku lihat Nozaki menunggumu dari tadi."

"Eh? Oh iya! Aku lupa!" Sakura langsung tersadar. Tapi aneh, kok bisa lupa? "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya! Sampai besok!"

Mikoshiba hanya tersenyum miris. Mata beriris kejinggaannya masih memperhatikan Sakura yang menghampiri Nozaki, kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Ya, dia sebenarnya tahu mereka berdua itu tidak pacaran—berhubung Nozaki sendiri gak peka dan malah menganggap Sakura yang waktu itu menembak dia hanyalah seorang fans yang mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya pada sang idola.

Sungguh kejam kau jadi laki, Nak! Nge-PHP seorang cewek itu adalah salah satu kejahatan yang paling kejam di dunia ini, tahu!

Tapi ah sudahlah. Mikoshiba tidak peduli.

Setidaknya dia masih bisa berada di dekat Sakura, walaupun harus berjuang di dalam arena _friendzone_ yang mengerikan ini. Berpura-pura akan perasaannya, membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dan alasan kenapa dia masih jomblo sampai sekarang, menurut Mikoshiba sendiri, adalah karena Sakura... hei, berhenti menyalahkan orang lain, Mikoshiba!

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIU-CHAAAAAAN. MAAF KADONYA TELAT BANGET. /apaansih

Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Fandom. Jadi, uhm, salam kenal. Saya cuma numpang lewat karena memenuhi request. /apa/ DAN SAYA TAU HUMORNYA GARING BANGET JADI UDAH JANGAN DIBAHAS LAGI. /dibanting

Oke, saya nonton anime Nozaki ini cuma sampai episode 10. Jadi mungkin ada fakta yang salah di sini, atau Mikoshiba jadi terlalu OOC. Tapi sudah saya pasang label "AR (alternate-reality)", 'kan? Jadi saya gak sepenuhnya salah, 'kan? /gakgitu

Baiklah. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca. _Jaa_.

* * *

03122015\. TW. YV


End file.
